Large-Scale Invasion 4
Short summary As the Aftokrator Neighbors were discussing about Miden's forces, Enedra and Rambanein ask to be sent to the battlefield. Hairein says they will soon enough, and orders Mira to go to the next stage of the plan, to which she complies. Meanwhile, Osamu is met with a big army of Neighbors, and Replica tells him about Border's plan of grouping all B-Rank members, but Osamu refuses to leave Chika behind. As one of the new Trion Soldier models attacks Osamu, Yūma activates his Black Trigger, and saves Osamu, but this causes him to be confused with an enemy Neighbor. Long summary Hairein discuss about Miden, saying they haven't shown all their strength yet. Enedra then questions if Hairein isn't being too afraid of facing "those Miden monkeys", and Hyuse tells him to watch his mouth, as he was being rude to a superior. Enedra then says the same could be said about Hyuse, and Viza says the airship will not resist if the two of them start a fight. Enedra then says he's sick of being inside the airship, and asks Hairein to send him to the battle. Rambanein then tells his "big brother" he wants to get some action too, and Hairein says the'll battle soon enough. He then calls Mira, and she says she's advancing to the next stage. Meanwhile, in Osamu's positon, Replica says there are too many Trion Soldiers for him to fight. He says they should give up on that area, but Osamu says that if the Soldiers get past there, they'll get to where Chika and the other C-Rank members are. Replica explains that the B-Rank members were ordered to aggregate and attack each front one-by-one, since the B-Rank members have a great risk of being captured by the new Trion Soldier models if they're on their own. Osamu asks what about the other members, and Replica explains that the Trion Soldier elimination will be prioritized where there's no evacuation happening, and only later will they move on to the places where the evacuation is happening quietly, like where Chika and Natsume are. Osamu realizes all he's been doing until then was useless, when a Rabbit appears. The Rabbit jumps on Osamu, and Osamu activates Raygust's shield mode, but the Rabbit throws him to the ground. Before the rabbit can do anything to Osamu, Yūma, in his Black Trigger Mode, uses Boost Quench on the Rabbit, throwing it away. Osamu then asks why Yūma is using his Black Trigger, as he was advised not to, and that he and Chief Rindō will not be able to protect him anymore. Yūma says that Chika would be in danger if he didn't, and that he'll finish the Rabbit at once. Makoto Chano and Itsuki Fujisawa of Chano Unit then attack Yūma, mistaking him for an enemy Neighbor, and advise Osamu to stay away from him. As they prepare to attack Yūma, the Rabbit approaches them silently and attacks them, capturing Itsuki. Arashiyama Unit then appears, defeating the Rabbit. Chano then tries to tell Jun that Yūma is a humanoid Neighbor, but Jun says he should calm down and explains to him that Yūma is their ally. Yūma thanks Mitsuru for saving him, and Mitsuru asks if that's what he looks like when using a Trigger (as he's in Black Trigger Mode), and Ai says it's because he has a Black Trigger. Ai then asks if someone gave Yūma permission to use his Black Trigger, and Yūma says that of course not, but they were in a crisis. Arashiyama then contacts the HQ, saying they defeated one of the new models, but Shinoda orders an counterattack with the cannons, and turns off. Intrigued, he then turns around to see the HQ is being attacked by a fleet of Ilgars, to everyone's surprise. Characters in order of appearance *Hairein *Enedra *Hyuse *Viza *Rambanein *Mira *Osamu Mikumo *Replica *Chika Amatori *Izuho Natsume *Yūma Kuga *'Makoto Chano' debut *'Itsuki Fujisawa' debut *Jun Arashiyama *Mitsuru Tokieda *Ai Kitora Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Center Colors Category:Volume 6